Bright In Konoha
by Amiie-Kun
Summary: Sora is a new resident in Konoha, previously from Suna. Sora meets, befriends, and falls in love with the Naruto boys, helping them find their own love. What will happen in Sora's new life in Konoha?  Generally Rated 'T'
1. Train, Meet, Hate

_The perspective: A young female Genin, named Sora Mizuki (In no relation to Mizuki in Naruto… it's a coincidence) who is originally from Sunagakure (Village Hidden in the Sand) but moved to Konohagakure. Sora knows Gaara and his siblings well, they grew up together. Sora was sent to Konoha with her father and older brother to train and develop._

_Appearance: jaw-length crimson hair (similar to Gaara's), wavy and messy. Large amber eyes. Glasses. Wears her headband on her forehead, occasionally around her waist. Wears a green kimono-like top, black leggings (like Sakura) and netted, odd length sleeves._

* * *

The Konoha market was up and busy one Saturday morning as Sora passed the main streets to the woods, a place she often used to practice her newly obtained jutsu. Recently the Fire style Ninjutsu. Today, unfortunately, someone was already there.

"Sasuke-san what're you doing here?" Sora glared, her red hair glinting in the specks of light.

"I'm training, best you go home, you might hurt yourself." he muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't kid yourself Sasuke-san. You've seen me fight; you're more likely to be the one running off home to cry." That friction had always been there between them, ever since Sora moved to the village. Secretly, Sora thought it was because Sasuke was scared.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke's dark voice was beginning to fill with anger. "How about we fight!" he turned to face her, his Sharingan shining out at her.

"In your dreams Sasuke-san. I'm here to train, not fight; it'd be a waste of my energy and Chakra."

"Why're you training, Sora-san? Cant keep up with Konoha ninja?" he smirked.

"I'm perfecting my technique. You're village's jutsu's are far less complicated than the ones I learned and mastered in Suna." she matched his steely eyed smirk.

"Hmf," he walked over towards her. "Then what need's perfecting?" he prodded.

"Only my Fire style Ninjutsu. Konoha's specialty I hear." her smirk left her face as Sasuke's grew.

"Something I've mastered myself." he winked.

"Ugh, I don't need help if that's what you're getting at Sasuke-san." her fists clenched, her expression stormy.

"Sora-san, I have something to ask of you." his expression knitted her eyebrows together.

"What is it?"

"Sakura-Chan invited me over to 'hang out' as she put it, with some other people, and I know we don't get on but I know you and her don't get on either and I'd rather put up with you than Sakura-Chan and Ino-san."

"I don't get it... are you... asking me out?" she joked and began laughing hysterically.

"No! No! Just as... acquaintances. Come with me and we can both avoid her together?" he blushed slightly, realising his fumbling of words.

"Heh heh, fine." Sora grinned. "Just to put you out of your misery, and maybe Sakura-san will finally get that you don't like her!"

"Yeah, exactly." his expression turning serious.

"Well anyway if you're not going to leave to let me train then I'm going to go buy Ramen." He thought a bit.

"I'll stay, who knows, I might be gone by the time you get back." he winked again and watched as Sora left.

* * *

The Ramen place was extraordinarily full. There was one space at the counter next to that 'knuckle head'. Naruto. Sora leaned against the counter and attempted to get the chef's attention, failing. She sat back on a stool and blankly stared at Naruto pigging out on a large bowel of her favourite ramen. Ramen with miso. Naruto noticed Sora's hungry stare and put down his chopsticks.

"Hey Sora-Chan!" He grinned. She saw why some people thought of him as a knuckle head, but she admired his courage and also his absurd happiness. "You hungry?" She nodded, widening her eyes. "Well, do you want some of mine while you wait for yours?"

"Huh? Seriously?" he nodded. "Wow, Naruto-san! Thanks that's real nice!" she grinned as he slid the bowel over to her.

"Hey Old Man! Another 2 Miso Ramen please!"

"Coming right up!" she was shovelling ramen into her mouth, knowing she couldn't afford the next bowel Naruto had ordered.

"Hey, Sora-Chan..?" She looked up, noodles hanging from her mouth. "Call me Naruto-kun." he smiled. "I mean we are friends right?" she nodded and wiped away the extra noodles from her face.

"Yeah Naruto-kun, we are. Oh and I can't afford the ramen you just ordered. I have no money." she hid under her hair.

"Oh don't worry! I got a ticket for a 2 for 1 deal!" he grinned pleased with himself making Sora laugh and choke on Naruto's left over ramen. "Oh hey, are you going over to Sakura-Chan's on Friday?" Sora nodded gulping some of Naruto's drink. "Oh great!" he smiled as Teuchi came with two bowel of ramen. "Here old man!" he handed over some money and the little ticket."Thank you Naruto!" and he scootered off. "So uh, about Sakura-Chan's thing. Are you going with anyone?" Naruto asked, picking at his ramen.

"Yeah, Sasuke asked if we could go together, but not in _that _way. Just as... fellow Sakura-san dislikers…"

"Oh well I was gonna ask if we could go as friends. But hey you're going with someone already so I'll just see you there I guess." Sora smiled. "Anyway, I gotta go. Hey old man, can I take this away? So uh, I'll see you on Friday." He smiled as Teuchi handed back the packed up ramen."Yeah see you..." she said just as he rushed off in the direction of the finished her ramen and thanked Teuchi before returning to the woods, hoping Sasuke wasn't still there.

* * *

Author's Note: HELLO! XD this is my first FanFic on here :) I hope you enjoyed it coz I've had it saved for a while... just never posted it anywhere... XD This is basically setting the scene, the next one will, well, you'll have to read it to find out!

Theres a mix of character pairings in this, I have an idea who atm but not gotten to it... I have no idea who the POV character will end up withh o.O

hey ho, um do whatever it is you do on here. Favourite. etc. etc.

3

Amie-kun


	2. Deliver The Yamanaka Flowers

Sora once again found herself standing amongst the trees with Sasuke, who had apparently not left.

"Sasuke-san, if you wanna spend time with me all you have to do is ask!" Sora winked mockingly. Sasuke smirked.

"You actually expected me to leave? Feh! Simple minded aren't you?"

"Yanno, you are really starting to annoy me." Sora glared. "So I'm going to give you a BIG HUG!" She grinned menacingly.

"Uh, Wh-" Sasuke began as Sora put her arms around his waist and squeezed hard. Seriously hard. "S-sora-san! Y-you're squish-squishing ME!" Sasuke snapped as she let him go, letting him fall to his knees attempting to breathe again.

"Well, meet you here on Friday at 6!" Sora sang as she walked towards home.

* * *

Through out the next week, Sora met with Kakashi once or twice for some extra training.

"Kakashi Sensei? You wouldn't show me how to perform the Chidori would you?" Sora pried, displaying big puppy eyes and slight cleavage seeing as Kakashi was such a peered over his copy of Icha-icha, taking in her stance,

"No." He returned to reading Icha-icha.

"But Kakashi Sensei!" She pleaded, "I'll do anything for you if you just teach me!" she fell to her knees and clasped her hands together, "Pleaseeee!"

"Anything?" he asked, raising his visible eye nodded."I have a few chores I need doing, but I just haven't the time to do them myself!" he looked to the sky thoughtfully. "I guess you could do them for me..." he pondered. "Okay. Once you've done them to my expectations, I'll teach you the Chidori!" His eye turned into its happy upside down 'U'.

"Really?" Kakashi nodded. "DEAL!"

"You have to wear the uniform I give you though." Sora stopped celebrating.

"Wut..." She knew it must be something perverted.

"I'll give it to you when you first arrive for your duties!" he chuckled. "Here's the list." he held out a rather hefty groaned."Now now, I won't have any complaints from you! Or I may re-consider teaching you." _Evil Bastard_ Sora thought with a slight glare at snatched the scroll from Kakashi's grasp. "And here's a map to my apartment, including the number. Knock three times if you want to come in, otherwise I won't answer." He somehow gave Sora a wink before turning to walk sighed as she went to Ino's flower shop.

* * *

At the Yamanaka family flower shop, Ino was behind the cashier like normal.

"Hey Ino-san, I'm here. Any flowers to deliver today?" Sora spoke, stepping through the door.

"Sora-san! There're only a couple today, both for patients at the hospital!" Ino pulled an odd face as she set the deliveries on the desk.

"Oh right... I guess I wont be earning much today then?"

"Guess not. Where is it you live again, Sora-san?" Ino raised an eyebrow whilst she played with her fringe.

"The little area nearby Kakashi Sensei's apparent whereabouts." Ino looked confused. "Near the Konoha stadium."

"Oh! Well that's not too far from here or the hospital then! I don't feel bad anymore!" She laughed to herself as Sora left with the two bunches of flowers.

* * *

At the Konoha Hospital front desk, Sora placed the flowers down and signed in. Today Sakura had decided to make use of her time by working there.

"Oh, Sora-san! Why're you here?" Sakura questioned, slightly rudely.

"I have two flower deliveries, one for Hyuuga Hiashi and the other for... Aburame Shibi."

"Oh right, I'll take you to them!" She smiled, slightly psychotically as she walked down the stopped at room 19."This is Hyuuga-san's room." Sora opened the door and walked in. She saw Neji and Hinata standing by Hiashi's bed. Sora gave a small bow before she set the flowers down.

"Good morning Hyuuga Sempai, Neji-san, Hinata-san." Sora bowed once again before turning to then took her to room 36.

"Of course you've probably guessed this is Aburame-san's room. I'll be back at the front desk." Sakura bowed as Shino and Shibi looked her way.

"Good morning Aburame Sempai, Shino-san. Flower delivery." once again Sora bowed before leaving.

* * *

Sora saw Sakura sorting some papers at the front desk as she was signing out. Neji was close behind her and signed out after Sora was done.

"Sora-san, wait a minute." Neji said putting the pen down and catching up to Sora, just outside the door. "I didn't know you delivered flowers for the Yamanaka flower shop."

"Oh yeah, well just a way to get a little extra cash, you know?" Sora tilted her head at Neji. "Well I've got to head back to get my payment, then I'm heading home."

"Would you mind if I came with you? I've got little to do today and my training is on hold until Hiashi Sempai is fully recovered."

"Sure, I still haven't quite seen the whole of Konohagakure yet, surprisingly." Sora smiled brightly at Neji who smirked a little back.

* * *

Upon arrival at the flower shop, Ino waved at them from the doorway.

"Here!" She said, handing over an envelope.

"Hey, isn't this a bit much for 2 flower deliveries?" Sora asked, counting it out.

"Yeah, but my mum said you deserved a tip so there you go! See you tomorrow!" she waved and returned inside the shop.

"Jeez... Now I might be able to afford a bowel of miso ramen with extra pork! ahahaa!" Sora laughed to herself and Neji smirked at her slightly manic laughter.

"Sora-san, I would like to take you to the river near the Konoha Memorial. It's very peaceful at this time of day." Neji explained with a genuine smile.

"Okay, I've only been there once but I kinda remember it!"

Neji laughed, "Sora-san, you talk a lot." he chuckled.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Sora said as they walked off.

* * *

AN: theres chapter two :) hope you enjoyed!

Oh and if you have any ideas on what you'd like to happen, feel free to share, I'll think about it! XD

Amiie-Kun


	3. Good Old Konoha

Upon reaching the river near the Konoha Memorial, the sun was at the exact mid point in the sky, lighting everything in it path with the exception of anything below the and Sora strolled towards the bank of the river, sitting at the edge, where Sora removed her sandals and let her feet break the water's journey had been filled with many an awkward silence as Sora attempted to tame her tongue.

"It's like paradise here. Back in Suna, there was nothing but harsh desert and harsh breezes." Sora began, although she missed living in Suna, she much preferred the atmosphere Konoha had.

"I know, I've never lived in any other village, but if I had the chance, I would remain here." Neji, Sora noticed, was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Why's that?"

"Because everything I know is here. All the people I care for, my memories. Although, not all good ones."

"I see, I get it. I loved Suna, even though it not the prettiest or richest Hidden Village, I loved it because that was all I knew, and I loved all the people there, even the ones who turned bad. I guess I'm glad my father asked permission to change villages, I wouldn't have met such wonderful people, like yourself and Naruto." Neji smiled. He SMILED. Not a smirk, or a fake grin, but a real heartfelt smile! Which shocked Sora into embarrassment when she realised the unthought-of compliment she just gave him.

"Thank you Sora-Chan"

* * *

After a while of river paddling, Sora decided it was best she get going to Kakshi's place and get a move on with those banged on the door exactly three times and waited. 5 minutes approximately, before Kakashi finally opened his front door.

"Ahhh! Sora-Chan! Come in!" He smiled, or so Sora guessed, pulling the door just wide enough for her to get place was a dump.

"Right, Kakashi-sensei," Sora began as she removed her sandals. "What are these chores?" she held out the scroll.

"Uh. Honourable duties." Sora narrowed her eyes.

"Fine."

"Well today is the clean my apartment." he smiled, innocently.

"Fine."

"Oh wait! Your uniform is in my bed room."

Sora groaned as she trudged vaguely in the direction of Kakashi's room."This is so wrong." she moaned, returning from the bedroom. The costume wasn't as bad as she had thought, it was just the colour Sora didn't agree with.

"Awh, you look so cute! Perfect size!" Kakashi cheered as he lounged on the was wearing a very girly (and rather short for a) kimono... which was pink in colour. A total clash with her hair.

"Could I at least have a non-clash colour?" Sora complained.

"Maybe. If you work well. I'll get you a purple one." by this time, he had pulled out the famous Icha-icha.

"Urgh."

* * *

Approximately 3 hours later...

"Kakashi-san. Sensei?" she was prodding the slumbering copy ninja. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"At the sound of her frustrated scream, Kakashi awoke with a jolt and fell off the couch.

"Ow." she heard him mumble. When his eyes re-focused, his apartment was practically sparkling with cleanliness. "My God." he said baffled.

"I took this as an opportunity to practice my shadow clone jutsu. I did well, don't you think?" she fidgeted with the hem of the pink kimono.

"Indeed, Sora-Chan. I'll see you tomorrow!" before Kakashi got out the last of his sentence, Sora was already changed and gone, and kimono hung up in Kakashi's wardrobe. He chuckled to himself, pulling on his sandals for a night out with Asuma.

* * *

Arriving home, Sora found the lights out and strangely entered the small apartment and found a note in her father's handwriting.

**'Sora,**

**Your br****other and I have left for some intense training in Suna. I hope you have somewhere to stay whilst we are gone.**

**Haruto.'**

"Urgh. Perfect timing Father." Sora knew tonight she would have to stay home, pack tomorrow and ask someone to take her in for a few days.

_Damn,_ she thought, _No one's gonna wanna hold me up._

* * *

AN: chapther 3; end.

Hope you enjoyed. Favourite ;)

Amie-kun x


	4. Thank You For The Ramen

Sora awoke at an insanely early 3:15. Yes in the morning. She streached and watched the deep red sun rise from her window for a while before turning to her duties for the Day.

Pack.

And find somewhere to live while her father and brother are in Suna.

_Damn._

She pulled out her remaining clean clothes from her wardrobe; her kunai satchel and the hefty scroll Kakashi handed her the previous day, and stuffed them into her mission backpack.

Last night she did not realise the fridge was empty.

_Damn. _She pulled out her flower shop earnings and counted. _Still can't buy that frickin' miso ramen with extra pork!_

She trudged out the door of her apartment and walked down the hall; turning on her heals when she remembered she needed to LOCK the DOOR, because no one was going to be home.

"Frickfrickfrickfrick..."she muttered, storming out the front entrance of the apartment kept up her tiresome forgetfulness for around about 2 hours, wondering around Konoha in search for a food place to be open at the time she gave up, it was turning 6 am and Naruto wandered past.

"Hey, Sora-Chan! What's the matter with you? You look real mad!" she could only manage a glare. "Want some ramen?" she immediately sparked up and took a hold of Naruto's arm, dragging him in the direction of Ichiroku ramen.

* * *

"it's still closed?" Sora fumed.

"Well, yeah. I meant ramen round mine... you look like you need it." Sora looked at Naruto. "What? Have I got something on my face?"

"Actually, speaking of your face... yes."

"What?"

"Never mind, take me to yours and FEED ME!" she moaned pointing to her growling stomach.

"Alright already! All you had to do was ask!"

* * *

Once at Naruto's, Sora sat at the kitchen table and rested her head on her arms.

"Sora-Chan?" She was totally out. "Ramen?" Still asleep. "Huh, I guess I'll just have to-"

"OM NOM!" She awoke with bloodshot eyes, grabbing for the ramen Naruto had just made. He watched Sora in slight amazement as she scoffed and slurped at the instant ramen.

"Wow. When did you last eat?"

Sora paused before swallowing, "Yesterday morning."

"Huh. You busy?" Sora nodded, with a face full of ramen once again. "So what're you doing today exactly?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sora's almost human sized backpack sitting by the door.

"I'm just finding somewhere to stay for a few days whilst my dad and brother are training in Suna..."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"He needed extra-special training. I'll get it when I'm his age."

"Oh cool...Could I come?" he grinned, idiotically.

"Uhm... I don't think so. Its secret Suna training. My brother wants to be a member of the Konoha ANBU Blackopps, but needs to perfect his Jutsu."

"Ohh..." he pouted.

"Maybe we could do our own specialist training someday!" Naruto brightened up again. "We could both get into the ANBU then you could become Hokage!"

"BELIEVE IT! HELL YEAH THAT SOUNDS SO COOL!" he paused. "What're you gonna do then? Stay in the ANBU?"

"Well, for a while, yeah. But I've been thinking about doing the same as Kakashi-Sensei... Become a Jounin sensei." Sora smiled and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm already getting into his good books, believe me." she chuckled.

"Hey, you could always stay with Kakashi Sensei!"Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

"Well you could see how he prepares for missions, maybe get him to meet my squad on time..."

"Naruto... That's a brilliant idea!" she stood up from the table. "I gotta go! Thank you for the ramen!"

* * *

Sora knocked frantically on Kakashi's door. The rather hung over copy ninja hid under his blanket hoping the horrendous noise would stop, however, it got worse.

"Kakashi-san! Sensei?"

_Sora_. he thought, rolling out of bed, pulling on his mask and keeping his sharingan eye closed.

"What?" he opened the door, dark rings under his eyes...and only in the trousers he wore the previous day.

"I um, bad time?"

"Yes." he seemed less grouchy and more his usual, uncaring self. Probably because he thinks he looks hot with out a shirt did. Sora admitted to herself, but showed no interest.

"Like I care." She budged passed Kakashi and kicked off her sandals by the door.

"How may I be of assistance?" Kakashi said, fully returned to his usual aloof self as he closed the door.

"Can I live with you?"

"What?" Kakashi's open eye widened.

"Only for a few days, my father and brother are currently in Suna, training. My father doesn't allow me to remain at home with out someone there and I thought you were the best person to ask." Kakashi looked at Sora oddly.

"fine, but you sleep on the couch."

"like I'd want to share your bed." she scoffed.

"Now now, no need to be hurtful." he smiled slightly.

"I'm guessing you have a hangover Sensei. I'll go make you some soup."

_Perverted Bastard._

AN: WooHoo! For all you Kakashi lovers! ;) hahaa

Message me some guyxguy Naruto couples... I've decided which ones I like but I'd like you opinions too! :D

Amie-kun x


End file.
